Interrupted by the kid (and he's not even ours)
by Sorcha Sadhbh
Summary: Escaping from the party to fall into a lovers embrace ... Asami and Korra get interrupted by Rohan. As they get themselves gathered back together once more they bond even more with the little tyke.


Asami's eyes slowly blinked opened. "That was nice." She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Korra's. "Ever so nice." Her right hand rose to gently stroke down the smooth skin underneath her fingers. Smiling as the warmth breath of air hit her face from Korra's mouth.

"Yes this was nice." Korra sighed in agreement. Her right hand rested against Asami's bare shoulder. Her fingers lightly traced the material where the other woman's dress met her shoulder. She smiled as she glazed into Asami's closed up dazed eyes. "I want to do it again. I never want to stop."

"I won't complain." Asami giggled lightly. Her lips moved forward to meet Korra's once more. Her tongue glided into the warmth of Korra's mouth. She sighed as their tongues danced the dance that only they knew. They didn't have to fight whom would lead …. no they just enjoyed being with one another … they trusted one another to melt into each other. She felt Korra's fingers lightly tickle her skin next to her neck. She moaned softly.

Korra gently pressed forward pushing Asami to the grass benath them. She covered Asami's body with her own as she deepened the kiss that they found themselves in. She ever gently breathed air into Asami's lungs so that they could sink into this kiss for a longer time. Her left hand rested against Asami's thin stomach as she pressed Asami a little firmer into the ground. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Asami's tongue lick the roof of her mouth.

Asami's right leg rose slightly to press against Korra's butt. She needed some friction before she broke the kiss. "I'm glad that we managed to slip away unnoticed." Asami's hand rose to tuck Korra's hair behind her ear.

"Me too." Korra sighed as she bent down to gently nuzzle into her girlfriend's neck.

Asami gently moaned. "I want you now Korra. I won't be able to wait till we get back to wherever we are sleeping tonight." Her breath hitched as she felt Korra bit gently into her neck.

Korra moved so her lips were just underneath her lover's ear. "Are you sure 'Sami? I mean are you _really_ sure." She smirked into Asami's skin as her hand moved against her lover's stomach.

Asami chest heaved. "Just take me all ready Korra." Her right arm rose to hook around Korra's neck. Her eyes closed as she felt Korra's hand move upwards to rest against her breast. She felt Korra's hot breath against her skin.

"'Sami? Korra?" A young boy's voice spoke up in questioned.

The two young women stilled.

Korra lifted her face from Asami's neck as she looked at the wide eyed four year old Rohan. "Hey Rohan." She grinned with a blush rising on her cheeks.

Asami's eyes had slammed opened and she turned her own eyes to look at the youngester. Her eyes closed as she realized that Rohan had ruined the moment. She willed her body to calm down enough that she could calmly face the four year old child.

"Why are you lying ontop of 'Sami, Korra? Like how Daddy lies on mommy and how Kai lies on Jinora." Rohan moved forward and sat down to the side of the young women. His head tilted to the right.

Korra rolled off of Asami and she sat up. She looked over Asami's stomach into the curious eyes of the youngest of Tenzin and Pema's children. "You know that Asami and I are special friends right?" Korra asked as her right hand rose to run across the back of her neck.

Rohan silently nodded.

Asami sat up and pulled Rohan onto her lap. "What Korra means to say is. That she and I are in love with one another." She looked down into Rohan's up turned face.

"Like daddy and mommy; and like Kai and Jinora." Rohan smiled.

Asami nodded. She bent and kissed Rohan's forehead. "Yes."

"Sometimes that love showcases in wanting to lie ontop of one another." Korra blurted out.

Asami and Rohan eyes turned to her. Korra blushed deepened at the identical look of bemusement on the grown woman's eyes and young toddler's eyes.

"You look like Kai whenever I catch him and Jinora." Rohan grinned. "Especially when I tell daddy and mommy."

"Well that explains that then." Korra nodded in understanding.

Asami smirked.

"So are you two going to be married?" Rohan asked his eyes locked on Korra's and then he uplifted his head to meet Asami's.

Asami smiled softly down into the four year old. Then she met Korra's. "Someday we will." She husked out.

Korra smiled and nodded. "Yeah someday we will."

Rohan snuggled into Asami as he rested his head against Asami's chest. He yawned.

"You are tired little man?" Asami husked as she wrapped her arms around the young tike to protect his tired body.

"Yes." Rohan closed his eyes.

Korra rested on her elbow as she watched her soulmate with Rohan. _She's going to make a terrific mother._ Her soft eyes met Asami's as the four year old drifted off to sleep. "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you." Asami mouthed back.


End file.
